VfB Stuttgart
miniatur|256px|Erstligapositionen des VfB Stuttgart Neben den Fußballern des Vereins gewannen auch Sportler der Leichtathletikabteilung zahlreiche Titel und Medaillen. Zudem unterhält der Verein Abteilungen für Fußballschiedsrichter, Faustball, Hockey, Tischtennis und Handball (wenn auch derzeit ohne aktive Mannschaft). In diesen fünf Sportabteilungen waren bisher nur Amateursportler aktiv. Darüber hinaus gibt es eine Abteilung für Geselligkeit in Form der VfB-Garde. Ihre Heimspiele bestreitet die erste Fußballmannschaft des VfB in der städtischen Mercedes-Benz Arena, die im Veranstaltungsgelände NeckarPark angesiedelt ist. In unmittelbarer Nähe befindet sich das Vereinsgelände. Geschichte 1893 bis 1912: Von den Anfängen zur Fusion Im Vereinsnamen des VfB ist das Jahr 1893 aufgenommen, das sich auf einen der beiden Vorgängervereine, den FV Stuttgart bezieht, der 1912 mit dem Kronen-Klub Cannstatt zum heutigen VfB fusionierte. Beide Vereine wurden hauptsächlich von Schülern, zumeist mit Wurzeln im kaufmännischen BürgertumHardy Grüne: Mit dem Ring auf der Brust Vorwort S. 7, gegründet. Den Schülern wurden neue Sportarten wie Rugby oder Fußball von englischen Pionieren nahe gebracht; später warben sie für ihren Sport in neuen Vereinen. FV Stuttgart miniatur|Die erste Rugby-Mannschaft des FV 1894 miniatur|left|100px|Logo des FV Stuttgart Die Wurzeln des VfB gehen zurück bis ins Jahr 1893, als am 9. September im Gasthaus Zum Becher der Stuttgarter FV 93 gegründet wurde. Vereinschronik FV Stuttgart 1893 Zunächst fungierte der FV als Rugby-Klub, der seine Heimstätte auf der Stöckach-Eisbahn hatte und 1894 auf den Cannstatter Wasen umzog. Die Mannschaft setzte sich hauptsächlich aus Schülern der Stuttgarter Realschulen und Gymnasien, unter der Leitung des Lehrers Carl Kaufmann, zusammen und errang schnell erste Erfolge: 1909 wurde der FV Deutscher Vizemeister im Rugby, als die Mannschaft erst im Endspiel dem FC 1897 Hannover mit 3:6 Punkten unterlag.Vereinschronik FV Stuttgart 1909 Verschiedene Spieler kamen zu internationalen Einsätzen; so gewann Hugo Betting mit der ansonsten ausschließlich aus Frankfurter Spielern bestehenden deutschen Rugby-Auswahl bei den Olympischen Spielen 1900 die Silbermedaille. Dennoch verlor Rugby im Verein gegenüber Fußball (dem damaligen Association) zusehends an Boden. Das Spiel war vielen Zuschauern zu kompliziert. Trotz der Abwendung vom Rugby sahen später viele die Wurzeln des deutschen Rugbysports am Cannstatter Wasen. Philipp Heineken, ein Rugbypionier, der für den FV 93 spielte und nach New York auswanderte, erklärte sogar, dass der Wasen als „Geburtsstätte des deutschen Rugbysports“Gerd Krämer: Gründerjahre aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 28gelten darf. Nachdem die Militärverwaltung immer seltener dem FV Benutzungszeiten auf dem Cannstatter Wasen zugestand, mussten die Fußball- und Rugbyspieler immer öfter auf den Stöckachplatz ausweichen, bis dem Verein die Benutzung des Wasens schließlich endgültig untersagt wurde. Der FV warf deshalb dem Militärgouvernement vor, die Turnvereine, deren Sportart damals als disziplinierter bekannt war, zu bevorzugen. Nun konnten die Spieler nur noch auf dem schiefen Stöckachplatz spielen, der nach der Aussage vieler Spieler des FV damals offenbar völlig untauglich war. So pachtete der Verein von der Stadt ein Feld auf dem Adelsberg, welches beim FV als Rugbyfeld bekannt war.Harald Jordan: Dauer im Wandel aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 156 1909 trat der Verein dem Süddeutschen Fußballverband bei.Vereinschronik FV Stuttgart 1907 Die Mannschaft wurde gleich der Süddeutschen B-Klasse zugeteilt, obwohl inzwischen auch eine C-Klasse existierte. Schon im zweiten Jahr wurde der FV ausgerechnet gegen den punktgleichen späteren Fusionspartner, den Kronen-Club Cannstatt, in einem Endspiel Bezirksmeister. Den Aufstieg erreichten die Fußballer nach einer Niederlage im Spiel um die Gaumeisterschaft gegen den FV Zuffenhausen nicht. Erst im folgenden Jahr gelang schließlich nach geltenden Bestimmungen der Aufstieg, da die Mannschaft Gaumeister und B-Südkreismeister wurde. Da der Verbandstag die Bestimmungen änderte und die Gründung einer neuen Südkreisliga als oberste Spielklasse Süddeutschlands beschloss,Vereinschronik FV Stuttgart 1911, war der Aufstieg nicht gesichert. Das entscheidende Spiel entschied der FV nicht mehr allein für sich, denn vor dem Spiel gegen den FC Mühlburg war die Fusion mit dem Kronen-Club Cannstatt bereits vollzogen. Kronen-Klub Cannstatt miniatur|Die erste Fußballmannschaft des Kronen-Clubs 1898 miniatur|left|100px|Logo des Kronen-Club Cannstatt Schon 1890 gründeten einige Cannstatter Schüler den Cannstatter Fußballklub. Zuerst wurde dort nur Rugby gespielt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Fußball eingeführt wurde. Nach wenigen Jahren löste sich dieser Verein auf, und so bildete sich 1897 aus ihm der Kronen-Klub CannstattVereinschronik Kronen-Club 1897, der ebenfalls von ehemaligen Schülern gegründet wurde. Dort spezialisierte man sich alleine auf den Fußball. Nachdem der Süddeutsche Fußballbund den Kronen-Klub 1903 der unteren von zwei bestehenden süddeutschen Spielklassen zugeordnet hatte, spielte die Fußballmannschaft bereits 1904 um den Aufstieg in die erste süddeutsche Spielklasse, wo die Fußballer gegen die zweite Mannschaft der Stuttgarter Kickers antraten. Der vorgesehene Schiedsrichter erschien zu diesem Spiel nicht, so dass sich der Verbandsschriftführer Scivessy bereit erklärte, das Spiel zu leiten. Der Kronen-Club gewann, doch wurde anschließend ein Wiederholungsspiel angeordnet, welches verloren wurde.Vereinschronik Kronen-Club 1904 In den kommenden Jahren spielte das Team in der B-Klasse oben mit, ohne je wieder ein Entscheidungsspiel um den Aufstieg zu erreichen. Der Kronen-Klub Cannstatt besaß in Stuttgart-Münster einen eigenen Fußballplatz, der bis heute besteht. Inzwischen spielt dort der TSV Münster. Fusion und Sieg im Entscheidungsspiel miniatur|left|100px|Logo des fusionierten Vereins miniatur|Die Aufstiegsmannschaft 1912 Für Ligaspiele war das Rugbyfeld auf dem Adelsberg wenig geeignet, so dass beim FV die Idee einer Fusion mit dem 1897 gegründeten Kronen-Klub Cannstatt aufkam. Da der Kronen-Klub sportlich nur begrenzte Aussichten hatte und der FV Stuttgart, der gerade gute Chancen hatte, den Aufstieg in die süddeutsche A-Klasse zu schaffen, über eine Mannschaft mit guter Perspektive verfügte, kamen sich die Verantwortlichen schließlich näher. Am 2. April 1912 vereinigten sich beide Klubs zum Verein für Bewegungsspiele Stuttgart 1893 e. V., der dank der B-Südkreismeisterschaft des Stuttgarter FV gleich um die Qualifikation für die neue Südkreisliga antrat. Die Fusionsversammlung fand im Cannstatter Hotel Concordia statt.Vereinschronik 1912 Erster Vorsitzender wurde Wilhelm Hinzmann. Das erste wichtige Spiel des VfB ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Im Entscheidungsspiel um den Aufstieg gegen den FC Mühlburg in Karlsruhe-Durlach siegte der Neuling VfB mit 1:0 durch einen entscheidenden Kopfballtreffer in den letzten Minuten von Copé Wendling. Somit war der VfB von Anfang an erstklassig und spielte in der Südkreisliga, der damals stärksten deutschen Spielklasse. 1912 bis 1933: Erster Weltkrieg und erste Titel miniatur|left|Ehrenmal des VfB für die Kriegsopfer des Ersten Weltkriegs In den kommenden beiden Jahren spielte der VfB in der Südkreisliga nur um die unteren Plätze und war der Gefahr ausgesetzt wieder abzusteigen. Der Erste Weltkrieg brachte das Vereinsleben fast zum Erliegen. Am 1. August 1914 traf man sich zum letzten Mal zu einem Freundschaftsspiel. Nachdem die meisten Spieler und Verantwortlichen bereits ihre Einberufung erhalten hatten, gab es in der Altdeutschen Bierstube eine Abschiedsfeier. Der Rugby-Platz am Karl-Olga-Krankenhaus wurde dem Roten Kreuz zur Verfügung gestellt, das dort gleich ein Lazarett errichtete. Danach trafen sich vor allem Jugendliche am Münster-Platz. Nachdem der Präsident Wilhelm Hinzmann eingezogen worden war, kümmerten sich vor allem die nun Verantwortlichen Julius Lintz, der Hinzmann als Präsident vertrat und Ernst Grimm um die Jugendspieler. Erst im Oktober 1914 bekam der Verein wieder eine Elf zusammen. Nach einer Woche waren nur noch sieben Spieler verblieben. Der Verband schaffte nun die Pflichtrunde ab und führte Spiele um den Eisernen Fußball ein. Für diese durfte man sich mit anderen Vereinen zu Kriegsmannschaften zusammenschließen, und so bildete der VfB kurzfristig mit dem FV Die Blauen Elf eine Mannschaft.Vereinschronik 1914/15 Ein Jahr später stellte der Verein, nach der Rückkehr von Verwundeten und Genesenden, schon wieder drei eigene Kriegsmannschaften. Am Ende des Jahres 1917 hatte der Klub sogar wieder fünf Mannschaften beisammen. Ernst Grimm stellte einen Kriegsausschuss zusammen, der den Verein am Leben hielt, obwohl drei Viertel der Mitglieder eingezogen waren. So verhinderte der Ausschuss die Umwandlung des Münster-Platzes, des einzigen verbliebenen Fußballplatzes, in ein Kartoffelfeld.Vereinschronik 1917/18 Wilhelm Hinzmann übernahm nach seiner Rückkehr einen intakten Verein; wenig später, 1918, übergab er seinen Posten an Gustav Schumm. Noch heute würdigt eine Ehrentafel, die 1925 enthüllt wurde, neunzig Gefallene aus den Reihen des VfB. In den 1920ern stieg die Mitgliederzahl schnell über 1.000 – vor allem Jugendliche waren im Verein aktiv. Allerdings erwies sich der Platz in Münster als ungeeignet für den VfB, da er fernab der Anhängerschaft gelegen war. Da das Rugbyfeld im Ersten Weltkrieg landwirtschaftlich genutzt wurde und ebenfalls als Spielfeld ausfiel, benötigte der Verein dringend einen Platz. Als der Exerzierplatz auf dem Cannstatter Wasen nach dem Krieg nicht mehr benötigt wurde, entstand die Idee einer Rückkehr nach Bad Cannstatt. 1919 wurde der Platz bei den drei Pappeln auf dem Cannstatter Wasen eröffnet. Er blieb bis zur Eröffnung der heutigen Mercedes-Benz Arena 1936 Heimspielstätte des VfB. Nach Kriegsende versuchte der Verband sofort, den Spielverkehr wieder in geregelte Bahnen zu führen. So beschloss der Verbandstag die Gründung einer Württembergischen Liga mit acht Vereinen. Der VfB gehörte dieser Liga an, da er vor dem Krieg in der Südkreisliga ebenfalls erstklassig war. Bis 1922 spielte die Fußballmannschaft in dieser Liga immer oben mit, obwohl das Team nie Meister wurde. 1923 wurde dann vom Verbandstag ein neues Spielsystem eingeführt, welches eine neue Bezirksliga Württemberg/Baden als höchste Spielklasse vorsah.Vereinschronik 1922/23 Um sich für die höchste Spielklasse zu qualifizieren, hätte der VfB in der Saison 1922/23 unter den ersten vier Vereinen der Württembergischen Liga landen müssen. Dies gelang nicht, so dass die Mannschaft in der darauffolgenden Saison 1923/24 in der IL Klasse der neugegründeten Kreisliga antreten musste, wo der VfB sofort Kreismeister Cannstatts wurde und sich somit für die Aufstiegsspiele qualifizierte. Dort erreichte man im ersten Anlauf den Aufstieg in die Württemberg-badische Bezirksliga und damit die sofortige Rückkehr in die Erstklassigkeit. Im entscheidenden Spiel besiegten die Fußballer am 1. Juni 1924 den bereits qualifizierten SC Freiburg mit 5:3. Durch die gute Jugendarbeit gelang dem VfB in der Zwischenkriegszeit der Aufbau einer erfolgreichen ersten Mannschaft, die mit Spielern wie Richard „Molly“ Schauffele (später u. a. Präsident der Stuttgarter Kickers) 1927 württembergisch-badischer Meister wurde. Die Endrunde um die Deutsche Meisterschaft erreichte die Mannschaft nicht. Im selben Jahr wurde vom Verbandstag in Mainz eine Aufteilung der jungen Bezirksliga in die Abteilungen Württemberg und Baden beschlossen. Ernst Blum wurde 1928 der erste deutsche Nationalspieler des VfB, als er unter Reichstrainer Otto Nerz gegen Dänemark debütierte.Vereinschronik 1927/28 Sowohl 1928 als auch 1929 erreichte der Verein die Trostrunde der Zweiten und Dritten der Bezirksligen. 1929 kam es zu einem Eklat: Durch Zuwendungen an die Spieler hatte der VfB gegen die Amateurstatuten verstoßen.Vereinschronik 1929/30 Den Spielern war schon damals bewusst, dass sie die Zuschauereinnahmen positiv beeinflussen konnten und waren der Meinung, dass ihnen ein Anteil daran zusteht. So war der Verein vorerst bereit, die Forderungen der Spieler zu erfüllen, doch mit der Zeit konnte es sich der Klub nicht mehr leisten, Spieler unter der Hand zusätzlich zu bezahlen. Nach einer Selbstanzeige wurde der Verein vom Verband mit einer hohen Strafe belegt. Die betreffenden Spieler wurden vom VfB nicht mehr berücksichtigt, weshalb der VfB als Abstiegskandidat galt. Dennoch gelang einer tiefgreifend verjüngten Mannschaft unter dem damaligen Trainer Lajos Kovács 1929/30 die Württembergische Meisterschaft und erreichte erstmals die Süddeutsche Meisterrunde, an der das Team 1932 allerdings erfolglos teilnahm. 1933 bis 1945: Anpassung an den Nationalsozialismus Die Zeit des Nationalsozialismus gehört zu den dunklen Kapiteln der Vereinsgeschichte. Auch beim VfB konnten einige der Verantwortlichen die Demütigungen durch den Versailler Vertrag nur schwer akzeptieren.Harald Jordan: Dauer im Wandel aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 162 Im 1919 kurz nach dem Ende des Ersten Weltkriegs geschriebenen Vereinslied erklang der Wunsch nach einem starken Deutschland; so steht im Text des Liedes in Bezug auf das deutsche Vaterland: … dass es neu und stark ersteh, dafür spielt der VfB! Der ehemalige Präsident Egon Reichsgraf von Beroldingen legte Wert auf die Feststellung: Der VfB hatte schon von jeher Deutschland auf dem Panier! Zudem pflegte der Verein schon immer gute Beziehungen zu militärischen Kreisen. Durch die aufkommende nationalsozialistische Bewegung versprachen sich viele beim VfB einen Neubeginn. Willig stellten die Vereinsoberen 1932 ihren damaligen Platz an den drei Pappeln für NSDAP-Kundgebungen zur Verfügung. Von der Stadt wurde dem VfB daraufhin sofort der Platz gekündigt. Nach der Machtergreifung der NSDAP in Stuttgart wurde diese Entscheidung wieder rückgängig gemacht. Der neue von der NSDAP eingesetzte Oberbürgermeister lobte den VfB als „schon vor dem Umbruch dem Nationalsozialismus wohlgesonnenen Verein“.Vereinschronik 1945/46: Wie alles anfing: „Sportkapitalisten“ auf Kohlezügen Die offiziellen Verlautbarungen der Vereinsführung ließen keinen Dissens zu den Zielen der NSDAP erkennen, diese Ziele wurden offenbar mitgetragen.Harald Jordan: Dauer im Wandel aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 163 Der damalige Vereinspräsident Hans Kiener trat schon 1932 der NSDAP bei und erklärte der VfB sei ein Hort nationaler Gesinnung und eine Trutzburg gegen alles Undeutsche.Hardy Grüne: VfB treu auf Parteikurs aus Mit dem Ring auf der Brust S. 38 Kiener wurde von nun an Vereinsführer genannt und von oben mit kommissarischen Vollmachten ausgestattet. Es gab nun im Verein auf Drängen des Reichssportführers und des Verbandes Wehrsport einen SA-Sturm beim VfB. Jüdische Vereinsmitglieder wurden nun ausgeschlossen, auch wenn diese Verdienste um den Verein vorweisen konnten.Hardy Grüne: Unterm Hakenkreuz aus Mit dem Ring auf der Brust S. 40 Fritz Walter wollte das Vorgehen des Vereins später rechtfertigen als er erklärte: Das hat man halt machen müssen, sonst wäre vielleicht der Verein am Ende gewesen.''Harald Jordan: ''Die Stadt und ihr Verein aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 254 Neue Möglichkeiten eröffnete zusätzlich die 1933 zum Deutschen Turnfest errichtete Adolf-Hitler-Kampfbahn. Nachdem die Stadt das alte VfB-Gelände für das Cannstatter Volksfest benötigte, musste der Verein sich wieder eine neue Heimspielstätte suchen. Die weitgehende Identifikation mit den neuen Machthabern ermöglichte dem VfB nun eine kontinuierliche Fortentwicklung auf sportlichem Gebiet. Damals wurden Gauligen eingeführt, in denen die jeweiligen Gaumeister ermittelt wurden. 1933 wurde der Verein Süddeutscher Pokalmeister, 1935 wieder Württembergischer Meister. Somit waren die Fußballer erstmals für die Endrunde um die Deutsche Meisterschaft qualifiziert. Nachdem die Mannschaft die ersten beiden Gruppenspiele verloren hatte, schien die Situation aussichtslos zu sein. Im letzten und entscheidenden Gruppenspiel gegen den direkten Konkurrenten SpVgg Fürth erreichte das Team noch das Halbfinale, wo der VfL Benrath bezwungen wurde. Und so drang der VfB zum ersten mal bis ins Endspiel um die Deutsche Meisterschaft vor, in dem der Finalist in Köln den überlegenen Schalkern mit 4:6 unterlag. Doch auch als Vizemeister wurden die Spieler bei der Rückkehr nach Stuttgart von tausenden Fans gefeiert. Spieldaten des Endspiels um die Deutsche Meisterschaft 1935 1937 folgte die 3. Württembergische Meisterschaft und die Mannschaft qualifizierte sich erneut für die Endrunde um die Deutsche Meisterschaft. Nachdem die Fußballer die Gruppenphase souverän als Gruppensieger überstanden, unterlag der Klub im Halbfinale wieder dem FC Schalke 04 und siegte im Spiel um Platz 3 gegen den Hamburger SV. 1938 verteidigte der VfB den Württembergischen Meistertitel, schied jedoch diesmal schon in der Gruppenphase der Meisterschaftsendrunde als Gruppendritter aus. 1939 wurde das Team nur Württembergischer Vizemeister. Der Zweite Weltkrieg wirkte sich anders auf das Vereinsleben aus, als der Erste Weltkrieg. Er hatte gravierende Auswirkungen auf das Vereinsleben. Sehr häufig war Stuttgart Ziel von Bombenangriffen. Auch das Vereinsgelände das VfB wurde schwer getroffen, nachdem viele Sprengladungen militärische Ziele, wie die anvisierte Eisenbahnlinie oder das Daimler-Benz-Werk, verfehlten. Doch trotz der Kraterlandschaft, in die sich die Heimat des VfB verwandelte, und obwohl Spieler und Vereinsfunktionäre immer öfter durch die Kriegshandlungen starben, konnten die Verantwortlichen das Vereinsleben erhalten.Vereinschronik 1944 1939/40 wurde lediglich eine Kriegsmeisterschaft im engsten Rahmen ausgetragen, in der die Fußballer die Qualifikation für die Meisterschaftsendrunde am Ende nicht schafften. In der wieder regelmäßig laufenden Gauliga erreichte der VfB 1941 und 1942 die Vizemeisterschaft, wurde 1943 zum letzten mal Gaumeister und schied in der Vorrunde der Deutschen Meisterschaft im K.-o.-System gegen TSV 1860 München aus, ehe im März 1945 die Gauliga Württemberg durch den Krieg endgültig zum Erliegen kam. Dem VfB verblieben immer genug Spieler, um ohne die Hilfe anderer Vereine Kriegsmannschaften zu stellen. Allerdings nutzte der Verein viele Gastspieler sowohl aus dem Inland, als auch aus dem Ausland. Auch Spieler aus besetzten Ländern kamen freiwillig, da sie als Fußballer leichter Akzeptanz finden konnten. Unter ihnen waren prominente Spieler wie zum Beispiel Rudolf Gellesch. Als der Vereinsführer Hans Kiener 1944 durch einen Bombenangriff schwer verletzt wurde, übernahm nach dessen Evakuierung der zweite Vorsitzende Fritz Walter die Verantwortung. Am 2. April 1945 bestritt der VfB das letzte Spiel vor Kriegsende, welches zwischenzeitlich wegen Fliegerangriffen unterbrochen werden musste. 1945 bis 1963: Wiederaufbau und Erfolge miniatur|left|100px|Von 1949 bis 1994 verwendetes Logo des Vereins Der Zweite Weltkrieg stellte eine Zäsur für den Verein dar. Die eigenen Sportanlagen waren weitestgehend zerstört, viele Vereinsmitglieder waren im Krieg gefallen. Trotzdem wurde bereits am 13. Oktober 1945 im Gasthaus Krone in Fellbach unter entscheidender Mitwirkung von VfB-Präsident Fritz Walter die Süddeutsche Oberliga gegründet. Auf dem Kohlenwagen mussten VfB-Verantwortliche reisen, um über vorige Gaugrenzen und damalige Zonengrenzen hinweg für die Gründung der neuen Liga in Süddeutschland zu werben.Harald Jordan: Dauer im Wandel aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 167 Es gelang dem VfB, in der am 4. November 1945 unter dem Vorsitz von Dr. Walter gestarteten Oberliga gleich die erste Süddeutsche Meisterschaft der Nachkriegszeit und damit auch die Amerikanische Zonenmeisterschaft zu gewinnen. Robert Schlienz war mit 42 Treffern zugleich erster Torschützenkönig der neuen Liga. Die Deutsche Meisterschaft wurde damals aufgrund der unterschiedlichen Bestimmungen in den verschiedenen Besatzungszonen nicht ausgetragen. Die Oberliga wurde bei den Fans schnell populär und so kam Geld in die Kassen des Vereins, der so die zerstörte Infrastruktur wieder aufbaute. Der VfB erlangte nun eine wichtige regionale Bedeutung, und für den VfB spielen zu können, wurde das Ziel von vielen Jugendlichen. Auch nach der Einführung des Vertragsspielerstatuts 1948 konnten die Spieler des VfB von den Bezügen, die ihnen ihre Spielerverträge bescherten, nicht leben, und so förderte der Klub bei den Spielern die Selbstständigkeit. So führte Robert Schlienz nebenbei ein Sportartikelgeschäft, Karl Barufka ein Spirituosengeschäft und Erich Retter eine Tankstelle.Harald Jordan: Dauer im Wandel aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 169 Beim VfB versuchten die Verantwortlichen immer, den Spielern dabei zu helfen, Fußball und Beruf vereinbaren zu können. In den folgenden Jahren tummelten sich die Fußballer zunächst nur im Mittelfeld der Oberliga und landete erst 1950 als Zweiter wieder weit oben in der Tabelle. Damals begann die erfolgreichste Ära des Vereins, der nun den Stadtkonkurrenten Stuttgarter Kickers endgültig als Nummer 1 in der Stadt ablöste. Die Süddeutsche Vizemeisterschaft berechtigte den VfB, an der K.-o.-Runde zur Deutschen Meisterschaft teilzunehmen. Dort zog der VfB zum zweiten Mal in ein Endspiel um die Deutsche Meisterschaft ein, welches er in Berlin gegen Kickers Offenbach mit 2:1 gewann. Die erste Deutsche Meisterschaft des VfB war erreicht. Danach wurde dem VfB als erstem Fußballverein überhaupt von Bundespräsident Theodor Heuss das Silberne Lorbeerblatt verliehen.Gerd Krämer: Die erste Meisterschaft aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 114 Bei ihrer Ankunft am Stuttgarter Bahnhof wurde die Mannschaft euphorisch gefeiert und unter anderem von der Endspielelf von 1935 empfangen. Spieldaten des Endspiels um die Deutsche Meisterschaft 1950 Nachdem der DFB 1950 wieder Länderspiele austragen durfte, wurden schließlich Spieler vom damaligen Deutschen Meister, wie zum Beispiel Karl Barufka, berufen. 1951 verpasste der amtierende Meister die Endrunde der Meisterschaft als Vierter der Oberliga Süd knapp. Doch 1952 wurde der VfB wieder Süddeutscher Meister, nachdem die Mannschaft den 1. FC Nürnberg noch im letzten Spiel durch einen Sieg im direkten Duell abfing. Durch den Sieg in der Gruppenphase erreichte der VfB zum dritten Mal das Endspiel um die Deutsche Meisterschaft, das der Klub in Ludwigshafen gegen den 1. FC Saarbrücken gewann. Die Mannschaft entsprach in weiten Teilen der Meistermannschaft von 1950. Mercedes Benz stellte dem VfB damals Wagen zur Verfügung, mit denen die Mannschaft eine Rundfahrt durch die Region machte, wobei sie wieder euphorisch gefeiert wurde. Spieldaten des Endspiels um die Deutsche Meisterschaft 1952 In der kommenden Saison erreichte der VfB nach einem schwachen Saisonstart doch noch die Süddeutsche Vizemeisterschaft und bekam so die Chance, den Meistertitel zu verteidigen. Inzwischen war Erich Retter Nationalspieler geworden. Nachdem die Mannschaft diesmal denkbar knapp, nur aufgrund des direkten Vergleichs in der Vorrunde nach einem Sieg im letzten Spiel gegen Borussia Dortmund den Gruppensieg holte, erreichte der Fußballmeister zum zweiten Mal in Folge das Endspiel. Karl Barufka war nach seiner Verletzung aus dem Spiel gegen Dortmund nicht einsatzfähig im Finale gegen den 1. FC Kaiserslautern. Doch durch den blutigen Niederschlag des Arbeiteraufstandes am 17. Juni in Berlin wurde schon über eine Verschiebung des Spielorts nachgedacht. Der DFB hielt trotzdem am Berliner Olympiastadion als Austragungsort fest. Die Titelverteidigung gelang nicht, als das Team gegen den mit Stars aus der späteren Weltmeistermannschaft von 1954 gespickten 1. FC Kaiserslautern mit 1:4 unterlag. Ein Positiverlebnis hatte lediglich Karl Bögelein, der zu Beginn einen Elfmeter gegen die spätere Fußballlegende Fritz Walter hielt. Letzterer führte den FCK trotzdem zu einem deutlichen Sieg. Spieldaten des Endspiels um die Deutsche Meisterschaft 1953 miniatur|DFB-Pokal In der folgenden Saison wurde der VfB wieder Süddeutscher Meister. Jedoch schied der VfB diesmal in der Vorrunde der Deutschen Meisterschaft als Gruppenzweiter nach einer 1:3-Niederlage gegen Hannover 96 aus. Der Saisonhöhepunkt des Jahres 1954 war das Endspiel eines anderen Wettbewerbs. Zum ersten Mal erreichten die Fußballer das Finale des DFB-Pokals und traf auf den 1. FC Köln. Erwin Waldner erzielte damals nach einer Vorlage von Robert Schlienz das entscheidende Tor an diesem Karsamstag. So wurde der VfB in dem Jahr zum ersten Mal DFB-Pokalsieger, in dem Deutschland zum ersten Mal Fußballweltmeister wurde. Spieldaten des Endspiels um den DFB-Pokal 1954 1955 rutschte der amtierende Pokalsieger in der Oberliga auf einen enttäuschenden dreizehnten Platz ab. Doch 1956 wurde der VfB Süddeutscher Vizemeister und erreichte wieder die Meisterschaftsendrunde, nachdem die Mannschaft in der Qualifikation zur Endrunde TuS Neuendorf bezwang. Diesmal schied das Team als Gruppendritter in der Gruppenphase aus. Es war die letzte Teilnahme an der Meisterschaftsendrunde. 1958 hielt sich die Enttäuschung über den neunten Platz in der Oberliga in Grenzen. Zum zweiten Mal erreichte der VfB das Endspiel des DFB-Pokals, diesmal gegen Fortuna Düsseldorf. Gegen das Team um den späteren Bundestrainer Jupp Derwall gewann der Klub wieder erst in der Verlängerung durch den entscheidenden Treffer von Lothar Weise. Spieldaten des Endspiels um den DFB-Pokal 1958 In den kommenden Jahren spielte der VfB keine bedeutende Rolle im süddeutschen Fußball und landete bis zur Gründung der Bundesliga immer zwischen Platz fünf und Platz sieben. Die Stuttgarter erreichten 1963 in der Oberliga Süd den sechsten Platz. Wegen des komplizierten Auswahlverfahrens war lange ungewiss ob der VfB der neuen Fußball-Bundesliga angehören würde. Erst ein Telegramm bestätigte am 6. Mai 1963 endgültig die Zugehörigkeit des VfB zur Bundesliga. Zuvor wurde von der Presse vermeldet: Karlsruhe (419 Qualifikationspunkte), Stuttgart (408) und Offenbach (382) sind als gleichwertig anzusehen, weswegen der diesjährige Tabellenstand ausschlaggebend ist''Hardy Grüne: ''Endlich Bundesliga aus Mit dem Ring auf der Brust S. 93. Somit war es möglicherweise entscheidend, dass der VfB punktgleich aufgrund der besseren Tordifferenz 1962/63 in der Oberliga Süd einen Platz vor den Kickers Offenbach lag. 1963 bis 1976: Vom Gründungsmitglied zum Absteiger 1963 zählte der VfB zu den 16 Gründungsmitgliedern der Fußball-Bundesliga. Mit Fritz Walter hatte der Verein damals einen Präsidenten, der keine finanziellen Risiken eingehen wollte und lieber auf ehrenamtliche Arbeitskräfte setzte als auf ein bezahltes professionelles Management und eine Mannschaft, die nur aus Vollprofis besteht. Doch nachdem die Fußballmannschaft sich, als der VfB in der ersten Bundesligasaison Fünfter geworden war, bis 1968 nur noch im Mittelfeld befand, forderten immer mehr ein modernes Management beim VfB, welches sich bei den erfolgreichen Vereinen der Liga bereits bewährt hatte. Dr. Walter war dazu nicht bereit und so trat Hans Weitpert, der an der Spitze derer stand, die eine neue Einkaufspolitik forderten, dessen Nachfolge an. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis mit Günter Sawitzki 1971 der letzte Spieler des VfB, der nebenbei einen Beruf ausübte, seine Karriere beendete.Harald Jordan: Dauer im Wandel aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 170 Prominente Trainer in den ersten Bundesligajahren waren Rudi Gutendorf, Albert Sing und Branko Zebec. Nachdem die Fußballer 1969 wieder Fünfter geworden waren, verloren die Stuttgarter in den folgenden Jahren den Anschluss zur Spitze und spielten die kommenden Jahre hauptsächlich im Mittelfeld der Liga. Nur 1973 erreichte die Mannschaft den UEFA-Pokal und konnte 1974 erstmals das Halbfinale erreichen. Dort schied der VfB gegen Feyenoord Rotterdam aus. Im April 1975 räumte Weitpert, der mit seiner offensiven Einkaufspolitik gescheitert war, seinen Präsidentenposten. Gerhard Mayer-Vorfelder wurde zum neuen Präsidenten des Vereins gewählt. Der VfB befand sich zu dieser Zeit auf einem Abstiegsplatz. Am Ende der Saison stieg der VfB aus der 1. Liga ab. Zuvor war der VfB nur 1923/24 für eine einzige Saison zweitklassig gewesen. Die folgende Saison wurde zu einem der schwächsten sportlichen Kapitel der VfB-Geschichte – der Verein belegte in der 2. Liga lediglich Platz 11. Den Tiefpunkt bildete das Heimspiel gegen den SSV Reutlingen 05 vor 1.200 Zuschauern, das mit 2:3 verloren ging. 1976 bis 1989: Aufstieg und Rückkehr an die Spitze Zur Saison 1976/77 verpflichtete der VfB dann Jürgen Sundermann. Aus finanziellen Zwängen musste der VfB vor allem auf junge Spieler setzen. Mit dem damaligen Hundert-Tore-Sturm gelang dem VfB die Rückkehr ins Fußball-Oberhaus. Dabei erzielte Ottmar Hitzfeld im Heimspiel gegen den SSV Jahn Regensburg sechs Treffer (Endstand 8:0). Dieser Rekord hat bis heute bestand. In der Saison 1977/78, der ersten Saison nach der Rückkehr in die Fußball-Bundesliga, erreichte der VfB einen vierten Platz. Dabei stellte er mit einem Zuschauerschnitt von fast 54.000 einen fast 20 Jahre gültigen Bundesliga-Rekord auf. In den Folgejahren konnte sich der VfB in der Bundesligaspitze etablieren. Spieler in dieser Zeit waren u. a. Hansi Müller, Karlheinz und Bernd Förster, Karl Allgöwer, Dieter Hoeneß, Hermann Ohlicher und Helmut Roleder. Bis 1980 qualifizierte sich die Mannschaft in jeder Saison nach dem Aufstieg für den UEFA-Pokal. 1979/80 erreichte das Team zum zweiten Mal das Halbfinale des UEFA-Pokals, als der VfB gegen Borussia Mönchengladbach nach einem 2:1 Heimsieg und einer 0:2 Niederlage auswärts knapp ausschied. Die Infrastruktur wurde zu Beginn der 1980er Jahre angepasst: 1981 bezog der VfB nach knapp zweijähriger Bauzeit sein neues Clubzentrum (Kostenaufwand damals: ca. 5,2 Millionen Euro). Nachdem der Verein 1982 auf den neunten Platz abrutschte, qualifizierten sich die Fußballer bereits 1983 mit einem dritten Platz für den UEFA-Pokal. 1984 erreichte der Verein unter Trainer Helmut Benthaus seine dritte deutsche Meisterschaft. Nachdem die Mannschaft am 32. Spieltag punktgleich mit dem Hamburger SV an der Spitze lag, drohte ein Endspiel am 34. Spieltag im Neckarstadion gegen den HSV. Doch da der VfB selbst gegen Werder Bremen siegte und der HSV gegen Eintracht Frankfurt gleichzeitig unterlag stand fest, dass der HSV mit 5 Toren Vorsprung im direkten Duell in Stuttgart hätte gewinnen müssen, um den VfB noch von der eigentlich sicheren Meisterschaft abzuhalten. Der HSV erzielte lediglich in den letzten Minuten, als die VfB-Fans schon die Meisterschaft feierten, den 1:0-Siegtreffer. Erstmalig im Europapokal der Landesmeister vertreten, scheiterte der VfB in der ersten Runde gegen Levski Spartak Sofia. Dennoch gaben die sportlichen Erfolge der kommenden Jahre dem VfB weitere Möglichkeiten zu internationalen Auftritten. 1985 erreichte der VfB den 10. Platz. 1986 erreichte der Verein unter den Trainern Barić und Entenmann zum dritten Mal ein DFB-Pokal-Finale, das der FC Bayern München mit 5:2 gewann. Trotzdem trat der VfB als Fünfter der Bundesliga-Saison in der folgenden Saison nicht im UEFA-Pokal, sondern im Europapokal der Pokalsieger an, weil der FC Bayern als Meister bereits im Europapokal der Landesmeister spielte. Spieldaten des Endspiels um den DFB-Pokal 1986 1986/87 schied der VfB bei der ersten Teilnahme im Europapokal der Pokalsieger im Achtelfinale gegen Torpedo Moskau aus. Ende der 80er Jahre qualifizierte sich der VfB mit Spielern wie Buchwald, Jürgen Klinsmann, Sigurvinsson oder Immel und Trainer Arie Haan 1988 und 1989 wieder für den UEFA-Pokal. In die Chronik des Vereins eingegangen ist dabei vor allem das UEFA-Pokal-Finale von 1989 gegen den SSC Neapel. Auf Klinsmann musste die Mannschaft wegen einer Gelbsperre aus dem Halbfinale im Hinspiel verzichten. Nach einer fragwürdigen Schiedsrichterleistung hatte der VfB das Hinspiel in Neapel mit 1:2 gegen Napoli verloren. Beim 1:1 nahm Diego Maradona den Ball mit der Hand mit und der Handelfmeter zum 1:2 war ebenfalls nach einstimmiger Meinung der Fußballexperten nicht berechtigt. Zudem wurde Kapitän Guido Buchwald durch eine gelbe Karte für das Rückspiel in Stuttgart gesperrt. Der griechische Schiedsrichter Gerassimos Germanakos aus dem Hinspiel wurde danach von der UEFA gesperrt, was keine Auswirkungen hatte, da der Schiedsrichter ohnehin zurückgetreten war.Vereinschronik 1988/89 Ein 3:3 im Rückspiel reichte dann nicht mehr zum Titelgewinn. Spieldaten der Endspiele um den UEFA-Cup 1989 1989 bis 2001: Von der Spitze in den Abstiegskampf miniatur|Joachim Löw – ein weiterer Bundestrainer mit Wurzeln beim VfB 1990 kam Christoph Daum als Trainer zum VfB. 1992 wurde der VfB unter Daum unter anderem mit Guido Buchwald, Fritz Walter und Matthias Sammer zum vierten Mal Deutscher Meister. In einem Herzschlag-Finale setzten sich die Stuttgarter durch einen Treffer in der 86. Minute des letzten Spieltags (2:1 Sieg in Leverkusen) im Fernduell gegen Eintracht Frankfurt (1:2 bei Hansa Rostock) und Borussia Dortmund (1:0 beim MSV Duisburg) durch; Fritz Walter wurde Torschützenkönig. Der VfB war damals vor dem letzten Spieltag lediglich zwei Mal Tabellenführer gewesen. In der Folgesaison unterlief Trainer Daum in der ersten Runde des Europacups gegen Leeds United am 30. September 1992 ein folgenschwerer Fehler: Er wechselte mit Jovica Simanić einen damals nicht gestatteten vierten Ausländer ein. Das Spiel wurde gegen den VfB gewertet und der Verein schied, nach einem Wiederholungsspiel in Barcelona vor gerade einmal 15.000 Fans, bereits zum zweiten Mal in seiner Geschichte, in der ersten Runde des Europacups der Landesmeister aus. Damit verpasste der VfB die Teilnahme an der Champions League. In den kommenden drei Jahren qualifizierte sich die Mannschaft nicht mehr für den Europacup und schaffte es wie schon 1984 zunächst nicht, sich als Meister an der Spitze zu halten. Unter Rolf Fringer spielte in der Saison 1995/96 erstmals das so genannte Magische Dreieck zusammen, das aus den Spielern Krassimir Balakow, Giovane Elber und Fredi Bobic bestand. Dennoch wurde der VfB nur Zehnter und so legte der VfB Fringer keine Steine in den Weg, Schweizer Nationalteamtrainer zu werden. Erst unter Joachim Löw, der von Fringers Co-Trainer zum Interimstrainer und schließlich zum Cheftrainer wurde, knüpfte der VfB wieder an frühere Erfolge an. Das „Magische Dreieck“ sorgte in der Bundesliga für Furore und gewann 1997, durch einen 2:0 Sieg im Finale in Berlin gegen den damaligen Regionalligisten Energie Cottbus, den DFB-Pokal. Dabei erreichte das Team im Viertelfinale nur durch das Elfmeterschießen gegen den SC Freiburg das Halbfinale, wo die Mannschaft den Hamburger SV im eigentlichen Endspiel bezwang. Doch so schnell das Magische Dreieck sich einspielte, so schnell trennten sich die Wege der Traumoffensive des VfB auch wieder. Die zwei entscheidenden Tore von Giovane Elber im Pokalfinale waren seine beiden letzten für den VfB, er wechselte zum FC Bayern München. Spieldaten des Endspiels um den DFB-Pokal 1997 Ein Jahr später stand der VfB im Finale des Europapokals der Pokalsieger, das er in Stockholm unglücklich mit 0:1 gegen Chelsea London verlor, nachdem der eingewechselte Gianfranco Zola mit seinem ersten Ballkontakt das entscheidende Tor erzielte. Danach ging mit Fredi Bobic der zweite Spieler des magischen Dreiecks, er wechselte zu Borussia Dortmund. Nur Krassimir Balakow blieb bis zu seinem Karriereende beim VfB. Spieldaten des Endspiels um den Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1998 Doch trotz der Erfolge verlängerte der Verein unter der Leitung Gerhard Mayer-Vorfelders den am Saisonende 1998 auslaufenden Vertrag mit Löw nicht. Stattdessen wurde nun Winfried Schäfer verpflichtet. Vor allem bei den Fans war diese Entscheidung sehr unpopulär, da Schäfer vom Erzrivalen Karlsruher SC kam, wo er sich einen Namen gemacht hatte. Der Trainerwechsel erwies sich schnell als Fehler und so wurde Schäfer noch im selben Jahr wieder entlassen. Die folgenden Jahre brachten mehr sportlichen Misserfolg als Erfolg. Unter Trainer Ralf Rangnick wurde ein sportlicher Konsolidierungsprozess eingeleitet, der mit Platz 15 und erhöhter Abstiegsgefahr im Frühjahr 2001 endete. Das Erreichen des UEFA-Pokals durch den erstmaligen Gewinn des UI-Cups 2000 war nun eher ein Hindernis im Abstiegskampf. Manfred Haas, der Nachfolger von Gerhard Mayer-Vorfelder, der den Verein 2000 in Richtung DFB verlassen hatte, fand einen Verein mit großen sportlichen und finanziellen Problemen vor. Die finanziellen Probleme sind vor allem auf die riskante Transferstrategie unter Gerhard Mayer-Vorfelder zurückzuführen. Schon allein der von Mayer-Vorfelder mit Dusan Bukovac ausgehandelte Rentenvertrag von Krassimir Balakow belastete den VfB. Dieser hoch dotierte Vertrag (geschätzte 3 Mio € Jahresgehalt) konnte durch das Ziehen einer Option von Balakow fristlos verlängert werden und wurde nach harten Verhandlungsrunden zwischen Haas und Bukovac erst 2003 beendet. Zudem litt der Verein unter einigen teuren Einkäufen von Spielern, die gar nicht oder kaum für den Verein aufliefen. Beispiele sind Didi, Srgjan Zaharievski, Mitko Stojkovski oder Sasa Markovic. Rangnick wurde entlassen, sein Nachfolger wurde Felix Magath. Unter Magath schaffte der VfB am vorletzten Spieltag gegen Schalke 04 durch ein Tor von Balakow kurz vor dem Spielende den Klassenerhalt. 2001 bis heute: Mit „jungen Wilden“ aus der Not zur Meisterschaft und erneut in die Champions League Aufgrund der finanziellen Engpässe musste der VfB wie Mitte der 1970er Jahre auf die eigene Jugend setzen – Spieler wie Andreas Hinkel, Kevin Kurányi, Timo Hildebrand oder Aljaksandr Hleb bildeten ein Team, das sich hervorragend entwickelte und in den Medien den Beinamen „die jungen Wilden“ erhielt. Der VfB qualifizierte sich 2002 über den UI-Cup für den UEFA-Pokal 2002/03. Am Ende der Saison 2002/03 war die Mannschaft überraschend Vizemeister hinter Bayern München und qualifizierte sich damit erstmals für die Champions League. Dort zeigte die Mannschaft ihre Klasse u. a. durch einen 2:1 Sieg gegen Manchester United, sowie durch das Erreichen des Achtelfinals. Dort war erneut der FC Chelsea Endstation, nachdem sich der VfB durch ein Eigentor von Fernando Meira im Hinspiel selbst um die Chance auf den Einzug ins Viertelfinale brachte (0:1 zuhause, 0:0 auswärts). 2003 wurde Erwin Staudt neuer Präsident. Er wurde der erste hauptamtliche Präsident des VfB Stuttgart und trug mit seiner Mitglieder-Kampagne mit dem Titel „Wir packen Schalke“ entscheidend dazu bei, die Mitgliederzahl innerhalb von zwei Jahren mehr als zu verdreifachen. Zudem überzeugte er Rudi Häussler, direkt neben dem Gottlieb-Daimler-Stadion mit dem Carl Benz Center einen Multifunktionskomplex zu errichten. Vom Bau des Gebäudes profitierte der VfB als Hauptmieter wohl am meisten. Im Sommer 2004 wechselte Trainer Magath zum FC Bayern München, sein Nachfolger in Stuttgart wurde Matthias Sammer. Zwar erreichte der VfB in der Saison 2004/05 einen UEFA-Cup-Platz, allerdings verspielten die Fußballer mit einem kläglichen Saisonfinale eine deutlich bessere Platzierung. Daher trennte sich der Verein nach Saisonende von Sammer. Sein Nachfolger wurde im Sommer 2005 Giovanni Trapattoni. Vor der Saison 2005/06 kam es zu einem großen personellen Wechsel beim VfB; Leistungsträger wie Kevin Kurányi (für etwa 8 Mio. zu Schalke 04), Philipp Lahm (war ausgeliehen von Bayern München) und Aljaksandr Hleb (wechselte für geschätzte 15 Millionen zum FC Arsenal) verließen den VfB, neu verpflichtet wurden u. a. Thomas Hitzlsperger (Aston Villa) und Jon Dahl Tomasson (AC Mailand). Durch die hohen Transfererlöse konnte der Verein zwar seine Verbindlichkeiten (die vor der Saison noch 8,21 Millionen Euro betrugen) deutlich reduzieren, doch hinkte die Mannschaft ihren eigenen sportlichen Ansprüchen hinterher. Anfang Februar 2006 trennte sich der VfB von Giovanni Trapattoni, dessen Taktik und Spielweise bei Fans und Spielern immer mehr in die Kritik geraten war. miniatur|Meistertrainer 2007: Armin Veh miniatur|Finanzvorstand Ulrich Ruf, Präsident Erwin Staudt und Maskottchen Fritzle mit der Meisterschale Die Schwaben verpflichteten daraufhin Armin Veh als neuen Cheftrainer, der zu Beginn vom Aufsichtsratsvorsitzenden Dieter Hundt als Übergangslösung bis zur Sommerpause bezeichnet wurde. Der Wunschkandidat des zur Winterpause als Manager verpflichteten Ex-Spielers Horst Heldt konnte sich dennoch als Trainer für die kommende Saison durchsetzen. Nach der sportlich enttäuschenden Saison 2005/06 gab es vor der Saison 2006/07 wieder einige tiefgreifende personelle Änderungen. Nach zehn Jahren beim VfB beendete Kapitän Zvonimir Soldo seine Karriere und nach 14 Jahren verließ Andreas Hinkel den Verein. Wie schon in früheren Jahren macht der VfB teils aus der Not eine Tugend und setzte zur Saison 2006/07 wieder auf junge Spieler. Der Verein hat mit Mario Gómez, Serdar Taşçı und Sami Khedira einige Talente aus der eigenen Jugend in der Mannschaft. Da der VfB inzwischen zu den reicheren Vereinen der Liga gehört, konnte der Klub sich mit neuen Spielern wie z. B. Pavel Pardo, Ricardo Osorio oder Antonio da Silva verstärken. Nach einem eher schwachen Saisonstart 2006/07 wurde Armin Veh vom Aufsichtsratsvorsitzenden Hundt erneut kritisiert, worauf in den Medien Veh zunächst als Favorit auf die nächste Trainerentlassung gehandelt wurde. Jedoch gelang es dem VfB, mit einer sehr jungen Mannschaft wieder an die Erfolge der Jahre 2002 bis 2004 anzuschließen. Am 12. November 2006 übernahm der VfB mit einem 2:1 Sieg bei Hannover 96 erstmals seit fast zwei Jahren wieder die Tabellenspitze. Über den kompletten weiteren Verlauf der Saison hielt sich der Verein unter den ersten vier Vereinen der Bundesliga. Von den Medien bekam die Mannschaft aufgrund ihrer offensiven und erfolgreichen Spielweise den Beinamen „die jungen Wilden II“. Am vorletzten Spieltag der Saison übernahm der VfB zum zweiten Mal die Tabellenspitze und ging als Tabellenführer mit zwei Punkten Vorsprung vor FC Schalke 04 in den letzten Spieltag. Der VfB gewann das letzte Heimspiel gegen Energie Cottbus mit 2:1 und wurde damit Deutscher Meister 2007. Nach Siegen gegen Alemannia Aachen II, den SV Babelsberg 03, den VfL Bochum, Hertha BSC und den VfL Wolfsburg stand das Team um Armin Veh nach genau zehn Jahren wieder im Endspiel um den DFB-Pokal im Berliner Olympiastadion. Dort verlor man am 26. Mai 2007 gegen den 1. FC Nürnberg mit 3:2 nach Verlängerung. Spieldaten des Endspiels um den DFB-Pokal 2007 In der Champions League 2007/08 spielte der VfB gegen den FC Barcelona, Olympique Lyon und die Glasgow Rangers. Von den sechs Spielen in der Champions-League-Vorrunde gewann der VfB eines (3:2 im Heimspiel gegen die Glasgow Rangers). Aufgrund der weiteren fünf Niederlagen schied das Team als Gruppenletzter aus dem Europapokal aus. Parallel dazu durchschritt der VfB in der Bundesliga-Saison 2007/08 eine Talsohle. Als amtierender Deutscher Meister rutschte man nach einigen Niederlagen zu Saisonbeginn tief in die untere Tabellenhälfte und rangierte nach zehn Spieltagen mit lediglich 10 Punkten auf Platz 14 der Tabelle. Ab dem elften Spieltag arbeitete der VfB sich in der Tabelle weiter nach oben. Die Saison schloss der VfB als Sechster ab und konnte sich über den UI-Pokal für den UEFA-Pokal 2008/09 qualifizieren. Im DFB-Pokal schied der VfB im Viertelfinale zu Hause gegen den Vorletzten der 2. Bundesliga Carl Zeiss Jena durch ein 6:7 nach Elfmeterschießen aus. Nachdem der VfB in der Saison 2008/09 nach dem vierzehnten Spieltag mit achtzehn Punkten auf dem elften Tabellenplatz stand, wurde der Trainer Armin Veh entlassen und durch Markus Babbel ersetzt. Unter Babbels Leitung belegte die Mannschaft in der Abschlusstabelle den 3. Platz, der zur Teilnahme an der Qualifikation für die Champions League 2009/10 berechtigte. Im DFB-Pokal schied man im Achtelfinale durch eine deutliche 1:5-Heimniederlage gegen Bayern München aus. Im UEFA-Cup kam nach überstandener Gruppenphase das Aus gegen den Titelverteidiger Zenit St. Petersburg. Der Abgang von Mario Gomez im Juni 2009 bedeutete den Verlust des besten Stuttgarter Torjägers der letzten Jahre. Um ihn zu ersetzen, wurde der russische Nationalstürmer Pawel Pogrebnjak verpflichtet. Zudem gelang es dem VfB, Aliaksandr Hleb nach vier Jahren, die er bei Arsenal London und dem FC Barcelona verbracht hatte, auf Leihbasis nach Stuttgart zurückzuholen. Im August 2009 setzte sich der VfB in der Playoff-Runde der Champions League-Qualifikation gegen den rumänischen Vertreter FC Timişoara durch und zog dadurch zum dritten Mal innerhalb von sechs Jahren in die Gruppenphase der Königsklasse ein. Dort bekam man den FC Sevilla, die Glasgow Rangers und Unirea Urziceni als Gruppengegner zugelost. Der VfB Stuttgart wurde Gruppenzweiter und erreichte die Achtelfinals. Fußballabteilung: Namen und Zahlen Meisterschaftserfolge * Deutscher Meister 1950 (gegen Kickers Offenbach), 1952 (gegen den 1. FC Saarbrücken), 1984, 1992, 2007 * Deutscher Vizemeister 1935 (gegen FC Schalke 04), 1953 (gegen den 1. FC Kaiserslautern), 1979, 2003 * Süddeutscher Meister 1946, 1952, 1954 * Württembergisch-badischer Meister 1927 * Württembergischer Meister 1930, 1935, 1937, 1938, 1941 Pokalerfolge * DFB-Pokalsieger: 1954 (gegen 1. FC Köln), 1958 (gegen Fortuna Düsseldorf), 1997 (gegen Energie Cottbus) * DFB-Pokalfinalist 1986 (gegen FC Bayern München), 2007 (gegen 1. FC Nürnberg) * Deutscher Supercupsieger 1992 * Süddeutscher Pokalsieger 1933 Ligapokalerfolge * Premiere-Ligapokalfinalist 1997, 1998 (jeweils gegen FC Bayern München), 2005 (gegen FC Schalke 04) Internationale Erfolge * UEFA-Pokal-Finalist 1989 (gegen SSC Neapel) * UEFA-Pokal-Halbfinalist 1974 (gegen Feyenoord Rotterdam) und 1980 (gegen Borussia Mönchengladbach) * Finalist im Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1998 (gegen Chelsea London) * UI-Cup-Sieger 2000, 2002 Kader der Ersten Mannschaft in der Rückrunde der Saison 2009/10 Für eine komplette Auflistung aller Spieler der ersten Mannschaft des VfB Stuttgart seit Vereinsgründung siehe Liste der Spieler des VfB Stuttgart. Aktuelle Fußball-Transfers Sommer 2010 Januar 2010 Kader der Zweiten Mannschaft Saison 2009/10 Zweite Mannschaft Geschichte Die zweite Mannschaft des VfB Stuttgart, die seit der Saison 2008/09 ebenfalls eine Profimannschaft ist, wurde bereits 1951 als Amateurmannschaft gegründet. Schon damals wollte der Verein einen Unterbau für die Lizenzspielermannschaft zum behutsamen Aufbau junger Spieler schaffen. Dieser Unterbau zählt mit für eine Amateurabteilung überdurchschnittlich vielen Titeln zu den erfolgreichsten Amateurabteilungen im deutschen Fußball. Die Anfänge der zweiten Mannschaft des VfB waren alles andere als einfach; der Württembergische Fußball-Verband misstraute dem VfB, da damals viele Vereine versuchten, mit Hilfe von Amateurmannschaften Spielern Geld unter der Hand zukommen zu lassen. Und so durfte die Amateurmannschaft zunächst nur in der A-Klasse Stuttgart antreten, ohne die Chance aufzusteigen. Nachdem die Amateure in den Spielzeiten 1951/52, 1952/53 (damals mit 55:1 Punkten) und 1953/54 außer Konkurrenz überlegen Meister wurde, hatte der Verband ein Einsehen und ließ die Mannschaft in die zweite Amateurliga aufsteigen.Gunter Barner: Die Amateure – erfolgreich, sympathisch und wertvoll aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 208 Nach fünf Jahren in der zweithöchsten Fußballamateur-Spielklasse Deutschlands stiegen die VfB-Amateure schließlich in die erste Amateurliga auf. Unter Trainer Franz Seybold erreichte die Mannschaft 1960 überraschend den Titel "Württembergischer Amateurmeister", obwohl der Kader mehrheitlich aus Spielern bestand, die frisch aus der Juniorenelf (einer damals bestehenden Brücke zwischen A-Jugend und Amateurmannschaft) oder der dritten Mannschaft kamen. Sowohl die Juniorenmannschaft als auch das dritte Team wurden kurze Zeit später abgeschafft. Viele Spieler wechselten aufgrund des Erfolges in die Lizenzspielermannschaft, so dass Seybold einen Neuaufbau starten musste. Dennoch wurden die VfB-Amateure in der Saison 1962/63 im Endspiel gegen den VfL Wolfsburg Deutscher Amateurmeister. Nach diesem Triumph wurden die VfB-Amateure in Stuttgart euphorisch empfangen. In der folgenden Saison kam mit Willi Entenmann ein Spieler zu den Amateuren, der in der Zukunft noch viele wichtige Funktionen beim VfB und bei seinen Amateuren ausübte. Eben jener Entenmann war es, der die Amateure 1980, 17 Jahre nach dem ersten Titel, als Trainer erneut zum Deutschen Amateurmeister machte. Zuvor erreichte das Team 1974 mit dem Erreichen des Viertelfinales des DFB-Pokals einen weiteren Achtungserfolg. Aufgrund der zunehmenden Beachtung der Bundesliga rückte das Amateurteam in den Folgejahren in der öffentlichen Wahrnehmung zusehends in den Hintergrund. Dennoch spielte die Mannschaft fast durchgehend in der obersten Amateurliga. Allerdings stiegen die Amateure 1988 von der Oberliga in die Verbandsliga ab. Doch Jochen Rücker führte die Mannschaft in die Oberliga zurück. Dort schaffte man zunächst nicht die Qualifikation für die neue Regionalliga, die 1994/1995 startete. In der Saison 1997/1998 gelang dann schließlich der Aufstieg in die Regionalliga. In der Saison 1999/2000 schafften es die VfB-Amateure mit Platz 6, sich bei der Reduzierung der Regionalliga-Staffeln von vier auf zwei, für die neue Süd-Staffel zu qualifizieren. In der Saison 2000/01 schlugen die Amateure die erste Mannschaft des damaligen Bundesligisten Eintracht Frankfurt in der ersten Runde des DFB-Pokals im Robert-Schlienz-Stadion mit 6:1. Bis heute ist dies der höchste Sieg einer Amateurmannschaft gegen einen Bundesligisten im DFB-Pokal. Darauf wurde dem Amateurteam in der 2. Runde des DFB-Pokals die eigene Lizenzspielermannschaft zugelost, gegen die man mit 0:3 unterlag. Mittlerweile dürfen zweite Mannschaften von Proficlubs nicht mehr am DFB-Pokal teilnehmen. In der damaligen VfB-Amateurelf schlug die Geburtsstunde der jungen Wilden, einem Begriff, der zunächst durch eine Schlagzeile der Stuttgarter Zeitung („Die jungen Wilden schießen die Eintracht aus dem Pokal“) nach dem Triumph im DFB-Pokal geprägt, und später als Slogan auf den Mannschaftsbus der Amateure übernommen wurde. Das Team um Spieler wie Aljaksandr Hleb, Andreas Hinkel, Ioannis Amanatidis und Kevin Kurányi, die später mit der ersten Mannschaft des VfB in der Champions League spielten, erreichte in dieser Saison in der neuen Regionalliga Süd mit dem zweiten Platz eine Position, die erste Mannschaften zum Aufstieg in die 2. Bundesliga berechtigt hätte. Der Weggang der jungen Wilden in die Profimannschaft führte in der Folgesaison zu Platz 16 und somit zum Abstieg in die Oberliga Baden-Württemberg. Mit einem neuen jungen Team erreichten die VfB-Amateure den sofortigen Wiederaufstieg in der Saison 2002/03. In den Folgejahren schafften mit Mario Gómez, Serdar Taşçı, Sami Khedira und Andreas Beck wieder Spieler den Sprung in die erste Mannschaft. Diesmal verkraftete die zweite Mannschaft dies besser und spielte bis zum Ende der Saison 2007/08 in der obersten Amateurspielklasse, der Regionalliga. Seit der Saison 2008/09 spielt die zweite Mannschaft im GAZİ-Stadion auf der Waldau, da für die neue eingleisige 3. Profi-Liga eine größere Stadionkapazität erforderlich ist, als es das vormals genutzte Robert-Schlienz-Stadion bot. Erfolge * Württembergischer Amateurmeister 1960, 1964, 1965, 1971 * Württembergischer Pokalsieger 1970, 1980, 1981, 2000 * Deutscher Amateurmeister 1963, 1980 Jugendarbeit der Fußballabteilung Die A- und die B-Jugend des Vereins spielen in der U-19- bzw. der U-17-Bundesliga und somit in der jeweils höchsten deutschen Spielklasse. Beide Teams sind in ihrer Altersklasse jeweils deutscher Rekordmeister. Spieler wie Horst Köppel, Thomas Schneider, Andreas Hinkel, Thomas Brdarić, Michael Fink, Albert Streit, Mario Gómez, Hansi Müller, Karlheinz Förster, Gerhard Poschner und viele andere haben den Wechsel vom Amateur- oder Jugendfußball in den Profibereich beim VfB geschafft. Geschichte Die Jugendarbeit beim VfB begann bereits im Jahre 1918 mit dem damaligen VfB-Präsidenten Gustav Schumm. Er entwarf ein Konzept, das von den Grundsätzen her noch heute Bestand hat; er legte die Einteilung in A-, B-, und C-Jugend fest und sah erzieherische Maßnahmen vor.Stadion Aktuell 2002/03 Nr. 11 vom 23. Februar 2003 S. 8 Diese neue Einteilung und die systematische Betreuung beim VfB wurden schon schnell belohnt, als die Zeitung Stuttgarter Tagblatt einen Pokal für eine A-Jugend Runde stiftete, welche man als Vorreiter der Jugendstaffel bezeichnen könnte und die der VfB schließlich gewann. Nach der Einführung der Deutschen Meisterschaft der A-Jugend 1969 gewann die Mannschaft des VfB bereits 1973 die erste Meisterschaft. 1980 unterstrich der VfB seine Vorreiterrolle mit dem Bau des nach dem ehemaligen Präsidenten Fritz Walter benannten VfB-Jugendhauses in Cannstatt. Dieses Fußball-Internat, welches die Voraussetzungen für Talente mitbringt, um Schule und Fußball unter einen Hut zu bringen, kann man als bundesweites Pilotprojekt bezeichnen, welches viele Nachahmer fandGunter Barner: Die großen, kleinen Roten aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 213. 1984 wurde man nach dem Gewinn der vierten A-Jugendmeisterschaft zum alleinigen Rekordmeister in dieser Altersklasse. In der B-Jugend konnte man 1986 die 1977 eingeführte Deutsche Meisterschaft erstmals gewinnen. Einen medienwirksamen Sieg hat die B-Jugend des VfB in einem Spiel gegen die deutsche Fußballnationalmannschaft der Frauen errungen, die mit 3:0 bezwungen wurde.Die Fintenweiber in der taz vom 8. September 2007 Durch den Bau des Carl Benz Center hat der Verein eine nahe dem Vereinsgelände gelegene Unterbringung der VfB-Jugendakademie ermöglicht. Strategie Kernelemente der Stuttgarter Nachwuchsförderung sind klare Strukturen, Kontinuität bei den Jugendtrainern, die Möglichkeit unabhängige Entscheidungen zu treffen und Verhaltensregeln – das so genannte ABC der VfB-Jugend. Noch heute wird im Grunde ein Konzept verwendet, welches um 1990 von Helmut Groß und Ralf Rangnick entworfen wurde und von der E-Jugend bis zur Profimannschaft führt. Alle vier Wochen gibt es spezielle Schulungen für den Trainerstab und dreimal im Jahr werden die Jugendspieler bei einer Bewertung an den hohen Anforderungen gemessen, um Spieler individuell nach Stärken und Schwächen fördern zu können. Ziel ist, bei den Spielern einen starken Charakter zu fördern. Von der E- bis zur B-Jugend tritt der VfB mit zwei Mannschaften in den jeweiligen Verbandsrunden an. In der A-Jugend tritt der Verein nur mit einer Mannschaft an, um den Leistungsgedanken in den Vordergrund zu stellen. Dieser wird in der F-Jugend hingegen nicht so hoch angesiedelt, weshalb der VfB dort keine Mannschaft stellt und in diesem Bereich mit dem MTV Stuttgart kooperiert, der eine Kinderfußball-Akademie führt, in der VfB-Trainer mehrere Schulungen durchführen. Der VfB kooperiert zudem mit kommerziellen Fußballschulen, anderen regionalen Fußballvereinen und dem offiziellen Kooperationspartner FC St. Gallen. Verbindungen mit dem Olympiastützpunkt Stuttgart und den Eliteschulen in der Umgebung, bei denen Schüler dreimal pro Woche zum Training freigestellt werden, macht der Verein sich zunutze. Für die besten Talente bietet der VfB sogar Ausbildungen zum Sport- und Fitnesskaufmann an. Es sind zwei Scouts fest angestellt, die neben den vielen Kontaktpersonen Talente möglichst früh melden. Die jährlichen VfB-Jugend- und -Talenttage dienen ebenfalls der Talentsichtung. Der Verein konzentriert sich zwar immer auf regionale Talente, aber nimmt vor allem ab der B-Jugend auch gerne Talente aus dem Ausland auf, die wie zum Beispiel Kevin Kurányi (der zwar deutscher Staatsbürger ist, aber mit 15 noch nicht Deutsch sprechen konnte) erfolgreich eingebunden werden können. 20 Prozent der Jugendspieler des VfB sind im Besitz einer ausländischen Staatsbürgerschaft. Größte Erfolge * Deutscher A-Jugendmeister 1973, 1975, 1981, 1984, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, 2003, 2005 * Deutscher A-Jugendpokalsieger 1997, 2001 * Deutscher A-Jugend Vize-Meister 1972, 1977, 1982, 1999, 2002 * Deutscher B-Jugendmeister 1986, 1994, 1995, 1999, 2004, 2009 * Deutscher B-Jugend Vize-Meister 1988, 1990, 1998, 2002, 2003 * Süddeutscher C-Junioren-Meister 1996, 1997, 1998, 2000, 2001 * DFB-Junioren-Vereinspokal: 1997, 2001 Organisationsstruktur Im Gegensatz zu anderen Vereinen hat der VfB seine Lizenzspielerabteilung bisher nicht aus dem Verein (VfB Stuttgart 1893 e. V.) ausgelagert. Allerdings bestehen Pläne, dies durch die Gründung einer KGaA in naher Zukunft zu tun. Über dieses Konzept sollen dann strategische Partner stärker in das Geschäft der Profiabteilung eingebunden werden. Derzeit verfügt der Verein über eine Beteiligungsgesellschaft (die hundertprozentige Tochter VfB Stuttgart Beteiligungs-GmbH). Diese wurde vom damaligen Präsidenten Manfred Haas im Jahr 2000 angestoßen. Ziel der Beteiligungs-GmbH war es, dem Verein über ein Eigenkapitalmodell liquide Mittel zur Verfügung zu stellen. Dazu zahlte eine Reihe von stillen Gesellschaftern Kapital in die Beteiligungsgesellschaft ein, welches dann wiederum dem Verein zur Verfügung gestellt wurde (über dieses Konzept erwarb der Verein beispielsweise den Spieler Fernando Meira). Geschäftsführer der GmbH ist VfB-Vorstand Ulrich Ruf. Als Anreiz für die stillen Gesellschafter wurde ein Großteil der Anteile eines zweiten Tochterunternehmens, der VfB Stuttgart Marketing GmbH auf die Beteiligungsgesellschaft übertragen. Letztere hält derzeit 75,5 Prozent der Anteile an der Marketing GmbH, 24,5 Prozent liegen beim Stammverein. De jure gehört der VfB damit zu den wenigen Bundesligisten, die ihre Marketingrechte nicht an externe Unternehmen veräußert haben. De facto fließen große Teile der Marketing-Einnahmen nicht an den Verein; zwischen Marketinggesellschaft und Beteiligungs-GmbH besteht ein Ergebnisabführungsvertrag, so dass ein großer Teil der Einnahmen aus dem Marketing-Bereich direkt an die stillen Gesellschafter fließt. Mit der „VfB-Shop“ Vertriebs- und Werbe-GmbH verfügt der VfB noch über ein drittes Tochterunternehmen. Die Shop-GmbH ist eine hundertprozentige Tochter des Vereins. Sie wurde 1978 gegründet. Ihr Geschäftszweck besteht im Vertrieb von Fan- und Merchandising-Artikeln. Auch hier ist Ulrich Ruf Geschäftsführer. 2006 gründete der VfB mit der VfB Reha-Welt GmbH eine weitere Tochtergesellschaft, deren Geschäftszweck in der medizinischen Versorgung und dabei insbesondere in Rehabilitations- und Präventionsmaßnahmen besteht. Diese Dienste bietet das Unternehmen nicht nur den VfB Spielern, sondern auch Dritten an. Der VfB hält an der Reha-Welt 60 Prozent der Anteile, die restlichen Anteile liegen zu gleichen Teilen bei den Ärzten Thomas Frölich und Udo Buchholzer. Geschäftsführer der Reha-Welt sind Stefan Heim und Markus Schmidt. Stadion und Infrastruktur miniatur|Mercedes-Benz Arena Die Mercedes-Benz Arena (1993–2008: Gottlieb-Daimler-Stadion, 1949–1993: Neckarstadion, zuvor Adolf-Hitler-Kampfbahn, nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg für ein Jahr Century-Stadium) wurde 1933 erbaut. Sie liegt an der Mercedesstraße im Stadtbezirk Bad Cannstatt am Kreuzungspunkt zwischen der B 10 von Stuttgart nach Ulm und der B 14 von Stuttgart nach Nürnberg. Die Vereinsführung einigte sich mit der Stadt Stuttgart auf einen Umbau des Stadions in eine reine Fußballarena. Der VfB Stuttgart wird als stiller Teilhaber am Umbau mitwirken und 26 Mio. Euro beisteuern. Der Umbau soll 2011 abgeschlossen sein. Die Arena fasste vor Beginn der Umbauarbeiten 54.000, bei Nutzung mit Stehplätzen ca. 57.000 Zuschauer. Nach dem Umbau wird sie über 60.000 Zuschauer fassen. Ebenfalls in der Mercedesstraße befindet sich das VfB-Clubzentrum – ein Gelände mit 3.500 m² Nutzfläche, in dem Geschäftsstelle/Verwaltung, Restaurant mit Nebenzimmer und Kegelbahn sowie der gesamte Sportbereich untergebracht sind. Auf dem Gelände des Clubzentrums liegt auch das Robert-Schlienz-Stadion, der Austragungsort von Spielen der Jugend- und Amateurmannschaften des VfB. Zur Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2006 wurde zudem im Carl Benz Center die VfB-Welt gebaut. Darin ist ein großes Dienstleistungscenter (Ticketing, Sport Shop, VfB Marketing), die VfB-Jugendakademie, das Rehazentrum der VfB Reha-Welt, mehrere Restaurants, sowie Veranstaltungsräume für Sport- und Freizeitevents beheimatet. Auch ein VfB-Museum soll dort einziehen. Zudem ist die VfB-Welt vor und nach den Heimspielen des Klubs der Treffpunkt für die Fans. Auf der Stuttgarter Einkaufsmeile, der Königstraße, betreibt der Verein einen City-Shop, in dem Tickets sowie Merchandising-Produkte gekauft werden können. Zuschauer und Fans des VfB Nachdem der VfB 1975 zum bisher einzigen Mal in die Zweite Liga abgestiegen war, begann der VfB Dauerkarten zu verkaufen. Dieses Angebot nahmen viele Anhänger wahr und so zog der Kern in die heutige Cannstatter Kurve um den A-Block herum um. Nachdem die Fußballmannschaft 1977 in die Bundesliga zurückgekehrt war, war der in der Bundesliga-Saison 1977/78 aufgestellte Rekord von durchschnittlich über 53.000 Zuschauern pro Heimspiel bis zur Saison 1998/99 der höchste je in der Bundesliga gemessene Zuschauerschnitt. Der VfB zählte nun schon 120 offizielle Fan-Klubs. Doch wie bei anderen Vereinen auch machten kleine, zahlenmäßig unbedeutend erscheinende rechtsradikale Gruppierungen der Vereinsführung Probleme und so begann der Verein, in einer mit den Fan-Klubs gegründeten Interessensgemeinschaft, Karteikarten über Fan-Klub-Mitglieder anzulegen. Als nach der Aufstiegseuphorie Ende der 1970er Jahre der Erfolg ausblieb, sanken die Zuschauerzahlen wieder. Und so fielen die Interessensgemeinschaft und die meisten Fan-Klubs auseinander und nur die treusten Fans blieben. Erst als die FIFA ankündigte bis zum Jahr 2000 alle Stehplätze abschaffen zu wollen und die Dauerkarteninhaber der Stehplätze bei ihrem Hilferuf gegen diese Entscheidung vom VfB unterstützt wurden, kamen sich der VfB und die Fans wieder näher.Reiner Schloz: Harte Jungs und zarte Mädchen aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 260 Am 11. Juli 1990 wurde schließlich die Organisation Offizieller Fan-Klub geschaffen, die bis heute Bestand hat. Fan-Klubs, die sich der Organisation anschließen, bekommen sowohl viele Vergünstigungen und Privilegien, als auch Pflichten wie eine Clubsatzung mit einem deutlichen Bekenntnis zur Gewaltfreiheit, einer demokratischen Struktur, einer Mindestanzahl von zehn Mitgliedern und einem aktiven Clubleben. So gewann der VfB noch im Jahr 1990 70 offizielle Fan-Klubs mit rund 2.000 Mitgliedern für sich. Und so wurde beim folgenden Umbau des Stadions der A-Block mit seinen Stehplätzen erhalten. Seither gingen Gewaltaktionen bei den Fans auf ein Minimum zurück. Erfolgsphasen wie die Deutsche Meisterschaft 1992 oder die Erfolge zu Zeiten des „magischen Dreiecks“ mit dem DFB-Pokal-Gewinn 1997 führten kurzfristig zu einem Anstieg der Zuschauerzahlen. Anfang 1997 begann die Fanszene sich neu zu organisieren, als mit dem „Commando Cannstatt“ (CC) die erste Ultra-Gruppierung entstand, die heute ein einflussreicher Bestandteil der Szene ist. Das Commando setzt auf eine Unterstützung der Mannschaft unter anderem mit Choreographien und Leuchteffekten und orientiert sich an italienischen Vorbildern. Anfangs gab es sowohl von Seiten anderer Fans, als auch vom Verein Berührungsängste. Der VfB warf dem Commando Cannstatt wegen des fünfzackigen Sterns auf dem Logo, der im Sommer 1997 verboten wurde, einerseits Nähe zur Rote Armee Fraktion und andererseits wegen der altdeutschen Schrift im Logo Rechtsradikalismus vor. Das Commando bekräftigte jedoch, dass diese Symbole für die Ultra-Gruppierung keine Bedeutung hätten und bekennt sich heute als Mitglied des Anhängerverbandes des VfB gegen den Rechtsradikalismus. Noch heute feuert das Commando Cannstatt die Mannschaft des VfB bei jedem Heimspiel im Block 32 der Cannstatter Kurve als eine der lautstärksten Gruppierungen an. Den größten Zuschauerboom nach der Wiederaufstiegseuphorie erlebte der VfB zu Zeiten der „jungen Wilden“, als ein Schnitt von 41.728 erreicht wurde – zwei Jahre zuvor hatte der Zuschauerschnitt noch 26.097 betragen. Zurückzuführen ist der Zuschauerboom auf die rasante sportliche Verbesserung der Mannschaft; hatten die Fußballer in der Saison 2000/01 erst am vorletzten Spieltag den Klassenerhalt gesichert, so erreichte der VfB zwei Jahre später die Vizemeisterschaft und die Champions League. Die Karten für die Champions-League-Vorrunde mit Gegnern wie Manchester United waren in Rekordzeit vergriffen und so erkannte die Vereinsführung des VfB mit dem neuen Präsidenten Erwin Staudt ein bisher noch nicht ausgeschöpftes Potential an Fans in der Region. Der VfB initiierte eine Mitgliederkampagne, welche unter dem Motto „Wir packen Schalke“ den VfB zum zweitgrößten deutschen Verein machen sollte. In der Rangliste der größten deutschen Sportvereine erreichte der VfB zwar zeitweilig Platz 3, holte den FC Schalke 04 jedoch nie ein. Dennoch vervierfachte sich die Mitgliederzahl des VfB zwischen 2000 und 2005 von 7.000 auf 30.000 Mitglieder, weswegen die Mitgliederkampagne vom VfB als erfolgreich angesehen wird. Der enorme Anstieg der Mitgliederzahl lässt sich unter anderem mit den Erfolgen des VfB in der Champions League erklären; wer 2004 beispielsweise eine Karte für das Achtelfinalspiel der Champions League gegen den FC Chelsea haben wollte, musste entweder Vereinsmitglied, Fan-Klub-Mitglied oder Dauerkarteninhaber sein. Die Anzahl der offiziellen Fan-Klubs stieg rapide auf heute 265 an. Diese befinden sich hauptsächlich in der Umgebung, aber es gibt auch im restlichen Bundesgebiet und sogar im Ausland (z. B. Taiwan, Latrikunda/Gambia und Südtirol) offizielle Fan-Klubs. Zur besseren Koordination unter den VfB-Fans institutionalisierte sich 2001 auf Anregung des Vereinsvorstandes der Fan-Ausschuss als offizielles, in der Vereinssatzung legitimiertes Gremium des VfB. Der Fan-Ausschuss wird vom Vorstand eingesetzt und trifft sich alle fünf oder sechs Wochen. Er besteht aus 15 Mitgliedern und setzt sich aus allen Fanschichten des VfB zusammen; von Vereinsseite gehören dem Ausschuss die beiden Fanbeauftragten sowie Direktor Jochen Schneider an. Das Gremium soll im Dialog fanspezifische Themen ansprechen und helfen Lösungen zu finden. Erste Erfolge waren zum Beispiel die Gründung der VfB-Fan-Treffs mit Hilfe des Ausschusses. Zur weiteren Verbesserung der Fankoordination wurde der VfB Anhängerverband Stuttgart e. V. gegründet. Der Fan-Ausschuss des VfB setzte sich mit der Gründung das Ziel, die 265 offiziellen Fan-Klubs in einer Struktur zusammenzufassen. Auch einzelne Personen können dem Anhängerverband beitreten. Sowohl eingetragenen und somit rechtsfähigen, als auch nicht rechtsfähigen Fan-Klubs, die nur durch protokollierte Vertreter und eine Satzung legitimiert sind, ist der Beitritt möglich. Die offiziellen Fan-Klubs bleiben dabei zwar autark, die Vergünstigungen gehen jedoch auf den Anhängerverband über. Dieser Verband ist das erste auf demokratischem Wege gewählte Organ, welches die offiziellen Fan-Klubs beim VfB vertritt und soll für den VfB die einzige anerkannte Fanvertretung werden. Momentan sind 171 offizielle Fanklubs, sowie 74 Einzelmitglieder im Anhängerverband zusammengeschlossen. Durch die Werbung des Vereins für neue Vereins- und Fan-Klub Mitglieder scheint sich nun der Kern der VfB-Fans erweitert zu haben, vom A-Block zum B-Block und in viele andere Bereiche der Cannstatter Kurve. Zwar ging der Zuschauerschnitt wieder zurück, nachdem der VfB sich 2006 nicht für den europäischen Wettbewerb qualifizierte, aber der erweiterte Kern war von diesem Rückgang weniger stark betroffen als die restlichen Zuschauerbereiche. Die Mitgliederzahlen der Fan-Klubs und des Vereins steigen zwar nicht mehr so rapide, aber die Tendenz nach oben bleibt vorhanden. So konnte kurz nach dem Gewinn des Meistertitels 2007 das 40.000. Mitglied vermeldet werden http://vfb.de/de/aktuell/news/2007/10686.php . Für Kinder und Jugendliche gibt es inzwischen den VfB-Fritzle-Club, der 4- bis 16-jährigen VfB-Fans verschiedene Vergünstigungen bringt. Derbys, Rivalitäten und Freundschaften Vor allem in der ersten Hälfte des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts herrschte ein harter Kampf zwischen dem in Bad Cannstatt ansässigem VfB und den Stuttgarter Kickers aus Degerloch. Aber es war keine Konkurrenz zwischen sozialen Schichten. Die Basis bildete auf beiden Seiten hauptsächlich das ortsansässige Bürgertum. Schon bei den Vorgängern des VfB, dem Kronen-Club und dem Stuttgarter FV liegen die Wurzeln der Rivalität zwischen dem VfB und den Kickers. Als die Kickers sich schon früh gegen Rugby entschieden, wechselten viele Rugby-Interessierte zum Stuttgarter FV.Vereinschronik 1902 Dies könnte man die Geburt der Rivalität nennen. Zu den Kindheitszeiten des Fußballs lagen die Kickers noch klar vor den Vorgängern des VfB und so musste der Kronen-Club in einem entscheidenden Spiel um den Aufstieg in die oberste süddeutsche Spielklasse gegen die zweite Mannschaft der Kickers antreten. Zwar gewann der Kronen-Klub, doch wenige Tage später wurde das Spiel annulliert, da der eigentlich bestellte Schiedsrichter nicht anwesend war und der Verbandsschriftführer das Spiel leitete. Da der Kronen-Club von der Annullierung erst wenige Stunden vor der Neuansetzung bei einer Weihnachtsfeier erfuhr und dementsprechend viele Spieler nicht einsatzfähig waren, verlor der Klub das Wiederholungsspiel und fühlte sich dort gegenüber den Kickers ungerecht behandelt. Auch nach der Fusionierung zum VfB dominierten zunächst die Kickers. Schon 1909 wurden die Blauen Vizemeister und waren dem VfB zumeist voraus. 1922/23 schienen sich die Kickers sogar vom VfB abzusetzen, als sie als Tabellenerster der Kreisliga Württemberg die Qualifikation für die neue Bezirksliga problemlos schafften, während der VfB als Sechster scheiterte und sogar in die Zweitklassigkeit abrutschte. Doch der VfB kam nach diesem einen Jahr Zweitklassigkeit wieder zurück und so blieb dieses eine Jahr das einzige nach der Fusion des VfB, in dem die Kickers eine Klasse über dem VfB standen. Der VfB bot nun den Kickers Paroli und so konkurrierten beide Vereine immer wieder um die Württembergische Meisterschaft. Nach der Deutschen Vizemeisterschaft des VfB 1935 war der Verein dann endgültig auf Augenhöhe. Bis zum Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs wurden beide Teams noch mehrmals Württembergischer Meister und blieben auf dem gleichen Level. Daher stimmt es nicht, dass das Überholmanöver des VfB in Verbindung mit dem Nationalsozialismus steht. Obwohl der VfB schon von jeher bessere Verbindungen zum Militär hatte und den Kickers schon vor der NS-Zeit jüdische Wurzeln zugeschrieben wurden, wurden die Kickers später ebenso wie der VfB mit dem NS-Regime in Verbindung gebracht. So stellte zum Beispiel der Sozialdemokrat Paul Keller fest, dass sich beide Vereine sofort als erste der nationalsozialistischen Bewegung voll und ganz anschlossen. Vor 1933 gab es beim VfB ebenso wie bei den Kickers jüdische Mitglieder, die in der NS-Zeit ausgeschlossen wurden. Die Entscheidung um die Vormachtstellung in Stuttgart fiel erst in der Oberliga Süd. Zu Beginn spielten die Kickers genauso wie der VfB oben mit. Doch das Jahr 1950 war entscheidend für die Zukunft beider Vereine. Die Stuttgarter Kickers stürzten in die Zweite Oberliga Süd ab und standen somit zum ersten mal eine Klasse unter dem VfB. Und eben in diesem Jahr in dem die Kickers den ersten großen Rückschlag erlitten, holte der VfB mit der Deutschen Meisterschaft den ersten großen Titel. Die Kickers erholten sich noch einmal und kamen zurück, doch fast jede Saison, die die Degerlocher in der Oberliga Süd bestritten, war für die Kickers ein Abstiegskampf, während der VfB seine erfolgreichste Zeit erlebte. Und so absolvierten die Kickers 1960 ihr letztes Spiel in der Oberliga Süd und spielten im Mittelfeld der Zweiten Oberliga, während sich der VfB 1963 für die erste Bundesligasaison qualifizierte. Nur 1988 und 1992 spielten die Kickers noch jeweils eine Saison in der Bundesliga, in der sie nie die Klasse hielten. So war es keine Seltenheit, dass einer von den Blauen zum VfB, zu den Roten wechselte. Ein solcher „Überläufer“ hatte es nicht immer einfach – von beiden Seiten hatten Spieler und Funktionäre nach einem solchen Wechsel etwas zu befürchten. Früher war die Rivalität bedeutend härter als heute. Als zum Beispiel 1956 Rolf Geiger, der talentierte Stürmer der Kickers, zum VfB wechselte, erstattete der damalige Präsident der Kickers Philipp Metzler Selbstanzeige und behauptete, die Kickers hätten Geiger unter der Hand bezahlt. Die Rache war es ihm offenbar wert, eine Strafe für die Kickers hinzunehmen, um gleichzeitig Geiger vom DFB bestrafen zu lassen. Allerdings wurde Metzler für 2 Jahre gesperrt, während Geiger nur für neun Monate gesperrt wurde.Archiv Stuttgarter Kickers 1956/57 Das Verhältnis zwischen beiden Vereinen wurde mit der Zeit zwar besser, doch immer wieder gab es Spannungen. So fand der ehemalige Kickers-Spieler Albert Sing an seinem ersten Arbeitstag als VfB-Trainer ein Kickers-Trikot in der Umkleide vor, welches ihm wohl deutlich machen sollte, dass er als Blauer nicht erwünscht ist. Der damalige Kickers-Stürmer Jürgen Klinsmann erklärte nach einem harten Jugend-Derby gegenüber seinem damaligen Kickers-Präsidenten Axel Dünnwald-Metzler: „Eines schwöre ich: Zu denen geh ich nie!“''Spiel im Gras'' Wenige Jahre später musste er seinen Schwur zurücknehmen. Nicht nur in der Jugend waren diese Derbys hitzig. „Wenn wir heute nicht gewonnen hätten, hätte ich mich nicht mehr aus dem Haus getraut“, erklärte der ehemalige VfB-Direktor Ulrich Schäfer einmal. Das letzte große Stadtderby in der Bundesliga war grundlegend für die weitere sportliche Entwicklung beider Vereine: In der Saison 91/92 ging es für den VfB um die Meisterschaft und für die Kickers um den Klassenerhalt. Nach 75 Minuten führten die Kickers mit 1:0, der VfB-Stürmer Fritz Walter brach wegen starker Magenschmerzen zusammen, weswegen der VfB sogar die Kickers einer Vergiftung bezichtigte. Trotz des Ausfalls von Walter drehte der VfB das Spiel in den letzten Minuten zu einem 3:1 Sieg; der VfB wurde am Ende der Saison Deutscher Meister und die Kickers stiegen ab. Die Rivalität zwischen dem VfB und den Kickers ging oft über den Fußball hinaus. So gab es zwischen den beiden Leichtathletikabteilungen immer wieder Differenzen. Trotzdem bildeten die beiden Vereine in dieser Sportart eine gemeinsame Startgemeinschaft.Harald Jordan: Leichtathletik – Eine uralte Domäne aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 220 Das Baden-Württemberg-Derby Die zwischen Württembergern und Badenern bestehende Rivalität findet sich auch auf der Ebene des Fußballs wieder; die beiden erfolgreichsten Vereine der beiden baden-württembergischen Landesteile, der VfB und der Karlsruher SC blicken auf eine lange Rivalität zurück. Bereits 1912, im wohl ersten Endspiel des frisch fusionierten VfB Stuttgart, bezwang der Verein den FC Mühlburg, den Vorläufer des VfB Mühlburg, der mit Phönix Karlsruhe zum KSC fusionierte und qualifizierte sich somit für die erste deutsche Spielklasse. Vielfach forderte der KSC den VfB als erfolgreichsten Fußballverein Baden-Württembergs heraus – zumeist ohne Erfolg. Zu einer Verstärkung der Rivalität kam es durch den langjährigen KSC-Trainer Winfried Schäfer; mehrmals zeigte er öffentlich seinen Ärger, als er 1992 zum Ausdruck brachte, dass die guten Leistungen des KSC im Schatten der Meisterschaft des VfB nicht genug gewürdigt würden. Er beschuldigte den damaligen VfB-Trainer Christoph Daum sogar, dass er sich über den Aufwärtstrend des KSC lustig machen würde.Winni, schlag die Sauschwaben! Nachdem der VfB wenig später im Europapokal der Landesmeister gegen Leeds United unglücklich durch einen Wechselfehler von Christoph Daum ausschied, erklärte Schäfer höhnisch: „Der Daum tönt aus Stuttgart, wir seien wie der Hund, der halt zwischendurch mal mit dem Schwanz wedelt. Warum hat er uns dann nicht als Blindenhund mit nach Leeds genommen.“ Schäfer kritisierte auch Sponsoren; Daimler-Benz warf er vor, den KSC-Spielern höhere Leasingraten als den VfB-Spielern abzuverlangen („Wir haben keinen Daimler, der uns das Stadion ausbaut.“). In der Kritik standen auch Medienvertreter, wie jene des SDR, denen er vorwarf, VfB-Lobbyisten zu sein („Die sind rot angehaucht.“). Nachdem Winfried Schäfer nach all diesen Vorfällen VfB-Trainer wurde, kam es zu großen Spannungen sowohl zwischen Fans und VfB als auch innerhalb der Fanszene. Einige VfB-Fans reagierten auf die Verpflichtung Schäfers, indem sie ihre Dauerkarte zurückgaben. Unter anderem dürfte die Kritik der Fans mitverantwortlich für die Entlassung des erfolglosen neuen Trainers gewesen sein, die bereits wenige Monate nach Amtsantritt erfolgte. Andere Rivalitäten Auch zu anderen Vereinen pflegen die Anhänger des VfB Rivalitäten; typische Beispiele sind der SC Freiburg, Hertha BSC, der FC Bayern München und der FC Schalke 04. Die Rivalität zu den Berlinern ist durch deren Freundschaft mit dem KSC begründet. Diejenige mit dem SC Freiburg ist vergleichsweise jung und wesentlich weniger intensiv als jene mit dem ebenfalls badischen KSC. Zurückzuführen ist sie unter anderem auf das Fehlen anderer regionaler Derbys, nachdem der KSC in der Saison 1997/98 aus der Bundesliga abstieg. Eine traditionsreichere Rivalität ist jene mit dem FC Bayern. Ein Bundesligaspiel zwischen den beiden Vereinen, die als die beiden erfolgreichsten Süddeutschlands gelten, ist das so genannte Südderby. Spielerwechsel nach München gelten als unpopulär, so wollte Jürgen Klinsmann erst die Erlaubnis seines Vaters holen, ehe er beim FC Bayern einen Vertrag unterschrieb. Die Wechsel von Giovane Elber, Felix Magath und Mario Gómez waren bei Teilen der Fans ebenfalls umstritten. In den letzten Jahren haben sich vor allem die Ansichten über den FC Schalke 04 verschlechtert. Schon als die Schalker Felix Magath nach Gelsenkirchen holen wollten, nachdem er mit dem VfB 2003 gerade Vizemeister geworden war, begannen die Spannungen zu wachsen. Vor allem der damalige Schalke-Manager Rudi Assauer und Magath, der noch eine Saison beim VfB blieb, setzten sich damals in der Öffentlichkeit auseinander. Freundschaft mit Energie Cottbus Die Freundschaft mit Energie Cottbus begann 2001. Enger wurde die Freundschaft nach dem letzten Spieltag der Saison 2002/03, als die schon abgestiegenen Cottbusser durch einen Punktgewinn bei Borussia Dortmund dem VfB zur direkten Champions-League-Qualifikation verhalfen. Nach dem letzten Spieltag der Saison 2006/07 feierten Fans beider Vereine gemeinsam die Meisterschaft des VfB. Mittlerweile wurde die Freundschaft von den damaligen Initiatoren offiziell als beendet erklärt. Kooperation mit dem FC St. Gallen 2005 unterzeichneten Erwin Staudt und Dieter Fröhlich, der Präsident des FC St. Gallen einen Kooperationsvertrag zwischen dem VfB und St. Gallen. In dieser Kooperation sollen sich die Vereine gegenseitig bei der Ausbildung von Spielern unterstützen und zum beidseitigen Nutzen Spieler austauschen. So wurden zum Beispiel schon einige Spieler des VfB, die noch keine Chance auf einen Stammplatz hatten, nach St. Gallen ausgeliehen. Zusätzlich zur Kooperation der beiden Vereine gibt es auch freundschaftliche Kontakte zwischen einzelnen Fangruppen der beiden Vereine. Andere Freundschaften Um das Jahr 1995 bestand eine Fanfreundschaft mit Bayer 04 Leverkusen, doch diese ging schnell wieder in die Brüche. Zuvor waren die Stuttgarter Fans mit denen Eintracht Frankfurts eng verbunden. Auf regionaler Ebene versteht sich der VfB von jeher mit dem SSV Reutlingen 05 sehr gut. Auch mit der Spvgg 07 Ludwigsburg und dem MTV Stuttgart kooperiert der Verein. Auf internationaler Ebene pflegen VfB-Fans vereinzelte Kontakte zu Celtic Glasgow. Sponsoren Die Geburt des Sponsorings beim VfB geht auf das Jahr 1976 zurück, als der VfB sich in der Zweiten Bundesliga am Abgrund befand. Damals wurde der Freundeskreis des VfB Stuttgart gegründet, welcher den Verein nicht nur finanziell unterstützte, sondern Tipps für die eigene Vermarktung des VfB gab und den Verkauf von Souvenirs startete. 1977 wurde dann das Textilunternehmen Frottesana zum ersten Trikotsponsor des VfB. Die Nachfolger dieses Unternehmens wurden Canon, Dinkelacker, Sanwald Extra, Südmilch, die Göttinger Gruppe, debitel und schließlich EnBW. Mit der Zeit wurde schließlich ein Sponsoren-Pool geschaffen, dessen Mitglieder sich als Offizieller Partner des VfB Stuttgart bezeichnen konnten. Erwin Staudt schuf dann schließlich die neu geordnete Sponsorenpyramide, in der Sponsoren als Premium Partner über den normalen Team Partnern und den in der Pyramide noch weiter unten befindlichen Servicepartnern steht. Bei Heimspielen werden derzeit 336 Laufmeter Bandenwerbung präsentiert. Ausrüster beim VfB ist Puma, nachdem die lange Partnerschaft mit Adidas 2002 beendet wurde. VfB-Garde Die VfB-Garde, ehemals Alte Garde, ist keine Sportabteilung. Sie wurde 1953 aufgrund des 60-jährigen Jubiläums des VfB gegründet. Es geht in dieser Abteilung hauptsächlich um Geselligkeit unter den Mitgliedern, die sich zum größten Teil aus ehemaligen Aktiven des VfB zusammensetzt. Gelegentlich gibt es auch repräsentative Aufgaben. Inzwischen ist die Garde, deren Mitglieder, die Gardisten, als Traditionsträger des Vereins gelten, eine feste Größe beim VfB.Harald Jordan: Leben im Schatten des Fußballs aus 100 Jahre VfB S. 217 Literatur * Oskar Beck, Hans Reski: Der VfB Stuttgart – Schwabenstreiche. Kiepenheuer & Witsch Verlag, 1989, ISBN 3-462-01976-7 * Hans Blickensdörfer: 100 Jahre VfB Stuttgart. VfB Stuttgart, 1992, ISBN 3-9802290-4-1 * Stefan Radomski: Deutschlands große Fußballmannschaften Teil 2: VfB Stuttgart 1920–1992. AGON-Sportverlag, 1993, ISBN 3-928562-27-4 * Thomas Haid, Thomas Plaßmann: VfB Stuttgart-Fan. Tomus Verlag, 1997, ISBN 3-8231-1103-5 * Oskar Beck, Martin Hägele, Ludger Schulze: Stuttgart kommt, Der VfB. Wero Press, 1997, ISBN 3-9805310-6-6 * Deutscher Pokalsieger 1997. AGON-Sportverlag, 2000, ISBN 3-89784-117-7 * Klaus Schlütter: Lächeln mit dem VfB. Wero Press, 2003, ISBN 3-9808049-7-6 * Harald Jordan: Mythos VfB. DMZG Druck- und Medienzentrum Gerlingen, 2005, ISBN 3-927286-59-1 * Volker Jäger: Fußball-Junkie. Aus dem Leben eines Anhängers. Books on Demand GmbH, 2005, ISBN 3-8334-2842-2 * Hardy Grüne: Mit dem Ring auf der Brust. Die Werkstatt, 2006, ISBN 3-89533-533-9 * Oliver Böhnisch: Eine Zeitreise in Weiß und Rot. Books on Demand, 2006, ISBN 3-8334-5020-7 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Offizielle Internetpräsenz des VfB Stuttgart * HefleswetzKick – Die Geschichte des VfB Stuttgart von A-Z